1. Field
Embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and a test apparatus including the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a driving circuit used for a test and a test apparatus including the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a memory device is manufactured, a memory component manufactured by performing a predetermined assembling process finally undergoes a test process of checking whether the memory component performs a predetermined function. A test apparatus performs the test process by applying an operating signal to the memory component to be tested.